


You Snooping Asshole (I still love you)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Derek hates socializing, Fluff, M/M, Smut, but he loves stiles, so he does it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>‘I know you hate socializing, my big grump.  If you’re good tonight you’ll get this when we get home. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>xo—Stiles’</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Snooping Asshole (I still love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FearfulStilinkiHalePeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulStilinkiHalePeach/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this little piece of fluff (and smut)! I had a ton of fun writing this, it's a nice break from my usual serious stories! 
> 
> Hope you love it as much as I do! <3

Derek _hated_ Christmas parties—but he loved Stiles, and even if he put on his best grump face, the human boy knows that all he has to do is whine a little bit and pout, and Derek would do anything he wanted.

Derek may have a problem.

The problem being Stiles.

So that’s how he found himself at the Sheriff’s Christmas party, sipping on a beer that won’t get him happy and buzzed like the rest of the people in the room, chewing on some sugar cookies that Stiles had made back at their ( _their_ , Derek thought suddenly, heat reaching his cheeks at the thought. When had his loft become their loft?) place. Stiles was off somewhere, probably visiting with Scott out in the back by the bonfire, so Derek was alone with tons of people he didn’t know who probably knew him through his record.

Great.

He sighed and sipped at his beer again, deciding to sneak away from the crowd and maybe lock himself in the bathroom until Stiles came looking for him. He walked up the stairs (how strange it was to walk up the stairs instead of just jumping through an open window—really, things have changed in the five years he’d known Stiles and Scott) and started going to the bathroom, but got distracted by the door that simply said “Stiles’ Room—Knock first!”

He really shouldn’t, he thought, but he felt his legs start to move towards the room, and he looked around to make sure no one else was around to see him sneak into his boyfriend’s childhood room. He was just going to look around, really—maybe find some of Stiles’ old clothes that he could smell like a fucking creeper.

He opened the door and walked in, immediately hit with the smell of teenage boy. Smiling, Derek walked in and shut the door. He stood in the middle of the room for a minute or two, just taking in the scents and the memories of sneaking into the window in the middle of the night to snuggle with a sleepy Stiles, who always said he was the best heated blanket ever (and still does). 

Derek sat on the bed and relaxed in it’s soft sheets, thankful to get away from the people downstairs. He skimmed the room to see what he would look at first, excited to have time in the room without his boyfriend there to snatch something away from him that he didn’t want him to see. Really, Derek didn’t care about all of Stiles’ embarrassing teenage things. If he found a love note to Lydia from way back when, that was cool. He knew that his boyfriend loved the girl then, and a part of his heart will always belong to Lydia, but not all of it. They were best friends now.

Derek decided to find Stiles’ old favorite shirts, first, and went looking through the drawers. After all he could find were old socks, boxers, and pajama pants, he sighed and went to the closet. Opening the door, his eyes widened. 

Why was there a wrapped box in here?

Derek crouched down on the floor and examined the narrow and wide box, wondering if Stiles’ dad had hidden Stiles a gift up here. He heard laughter downstairs and picked the box up, certain that he would be alone to look at it more in depth.

_‘To Derek, you snooping asshole’_

Derek laughed out loud. Of course Stiles knew he would come up here to sneak through his old stuff. He carefully took off the wrapping paper (he has ripped plenty of things to shreds, he doesn’t feel the need to do it on Christmas) and opened the box. Whatever the present inside was again wrapped in thinner paper, and there was another note on top. Derek opened it.

_‘I know you hate socializing, my big grump. If you’re good tonight you’ll get this when we get home._

_xo—Stiles’_

Derek sat the note down and looked in the box. Well, _fuck_.

A red, lace thong stared up at him, along with red dangling nipple clamps and a Santa hat. Derek shoved the paper back in the box and took it downstairs, intending to find Stiles and drag him back to the loft.

He was looking around, ignoring people’s questions about the box, when he found Stiles in the kitchen with his dad.

“Hey, babe, I see you’ve found your present,” Stiles said, smirking. “Just another hour, okay? I want to help dad with the steaks.”

Derek almost growled, but the look on Stiles’ face said it all. If he didn’t behave, there would be no sexy Santa lingerie party for him tonight.

“Why don’t you go put that in the car and come back in for wine and the food?”

Derek nodded and grunted, then slipped outside to put the box in the car, careful not to think too much about what was going to happen later tonight.

~~

The ride home was normal. Derek drove, since alcohol didn’t make him tipsy, while Stiles held his hand and hummed to the Christmas music on the radio.

“That was fun, don’t you think?” Stiles asked.

“I guess. I didn’t think Scott still had the stomach of a teenage boy. How many steaks did he _eat_?” Derek asked, laughing when Stiles snorted.

“I’d rather him eat that many than my dad,” the human said, then rolled his eyes. “The steak was good, though, and that _wine_. We need to get wine more often, baby.”

“You’ll be the only one drinking it, you little glutton,” Derek mumbled, still cursing the fact that he couldn’t get drunk like normal people.

Stiles laughed and squeezed his hand harder. When they got home, they came in like usual and took a shower together, wrapped up in each other’s heat and sharing lazy kisses. They were both hard, but it wasn’t urgent like it had been a few years ago. “Let’s go to bed,” Stiles whispered against Derek’s ear, and he nodded.

He went to the bedroom first after they dried off, waiting for Stiles to get ready for him. Idly stroking his cock while laying on the bed, he made sure the lube was out and warmed up. When Stiles came in, he was smiling and swinging his hips a little.

The thong was a perfect fit, and as Stiles turned around and up on his tip toes, his perky little ass bounced a little. The nipple clamps clinked every time he moved, and the Santa hat was the perfect touch.

“Come here,” Derek whispered, and Stiles laughed and crawled up on the bed, straddling he werewolf’s hips. They kissed some more, and Derek gently tugged and played with the clamps. “It’s not even officially Christmas yet and you’re already spoiling me,” he said against Stiles’ lips, and the other man laughed.

“You deserve it,” Stiles said, and then wrapped his hand around Derek’s cock, stroking at it and biting back a moan when a drop of precome dripped from the tip. “Fuck me,” he whispered, and it was Derek’s turn to moan when Stiles pulled his thong to the side and guided Derek’s hand to him, his fingers slipping inside easily.

“I knew you hid lube in the bathroom somewhere,” Derek muttered, chuckling a little bit as he worked two fingers in and out of Stiles’ hole slowly. Stiles tipped his head back and groaned, working his hips down to meet Derek’s fingers. 

“Don’t be a tease,” he said, and Derek laughed.

“I’m not the one who hid sexy panties in my father’s house!”

Stiles let out a breathy laugh, which turned into a moan when Derek’s fingers brushed his prostate. “Please, baby, I need you in me.”

Derek flipped them over and hitched Stiles’ legs up around him. He guided his length to Stiles’ hole, and they both moaned when he pushed the head inside slowly. “Fuck,” he whispered, slowly beginning to snap his hips back and forth.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned, hooking his legs together behind Derek’s back and bringing them closer. “Fuck, Derek, please…”

Derek’s hips moved faster, fucking into the man beneath him, and he buried his head in Stiles’ neck, licking and marking him. “I love you,” he said, and Stiles moaned again. Derek knew that Stiles loved when he made him come just from his dick alone, so he angled his hips in search for Stiles’ prostate.

After a few thrusts, Stiles cried out and grabbed tighter onto Derek’s back. “Derek! Derek right there! Please!” He was panting and moaning, and Derek knew he was close. “Fuck, Derek, I’m going to come, I’m going to—“

Derek thrust into him and hit his prostate dead on, hard, and Stiles practically screamed with his release. He clenched around Derek, and soon the older man felt himself coming inside of his boyfriend.

After they had caught their breaths, Derek pulled out and pulled Stiles close to him. “I love you,” he said again.

“I love you, too, you snooping asshole.”

END


End file.
